Why School Dorms?
by sasha.lopes.98
Summary: So, Vanitas' life was going down hill at an alarming speed, but who said angels can't safe him from hell? VanVen fic, guys! ;D


So, I FINALLY UPDATED! YEPY! This is going to be Vanitas POV, it'll make things easier to understand in future chapters and will make it more fun too! So I hope you like this, for as shitty as my writing is, I did what I think is my best, and please review, because reviews make me update sooner.

**_-+*«~»*+-_**

It was a down pour.

…

Alright, maybe it wasn't a down pour, but it was still raining!

…

ALRIGHT! It was a fucking sunny cloudless day, all happy and sunshine and the complete opposite of my mood.

…

**_-+*«~»*+-_**

So, my week hadn't really come out the way I wanted it to. Let's start at the end and finish at the beginning, shall we?

…

That didn't sound right, did it?

Well…

Monday rolled in, nothing really interesting happened there but my date with this brunette boy who pestered me about it for a long time, and the fact that I got into a fight while walking home. They hit me pretty hard on the ribs, but I still kicked their asses pretty bad. The guys around here usually like to try and kick my ass just because I'm cocky and considered a bully by some.

I've had worse.

Tuesday came and I was feeling like shit because of the fight, so I didn't really leave the house. That was the first problem. I had another date with the brunette again, and he didn't really like the idea of getting dumped, so came to my house, better yet, my parent's homophobic house, asking to see his _lover_. Needless to say, my mother wouldn't look me in the eyes and my father gave me the beating of a lifetime, kicking me out of the house afterwards. My cousin Sora was living there with us for a little while. He never left his room during the whole ordeal because he was gay too, but didn't want to get in trouble.

He hated me, anyways.

So the brunette was all apologies afterwards. I punched his face in, of course. Oh, this was on Wednesday.

My luck was that I punched him while in the school grounds, and since I had one hell of a record of fights, it seems the bomb went off and I also got expelled.

Yeah, that week was already pretty hellish.

Oh, and I got into another fight that day. Again, I got shouldered on the ribs and almost doubled over. But I still managed to scare them off.

I think I broke a rib, though.

Then it was Thursday. I had to do something about school or a place to live, and somehow, _somehow_ this man called Ansem crossed paths with me and gave me a room in a school's dorms, saying that all he wanted was for me to have good grades, at least average, and then I could work at his company. I accepted, and got accepted into Destiny Island High School just like that.

**_-+*«~»*+-_**

Now it's Friday at night. I got into three fights in a row. It seems the students in this school think so highly of themselves that there are spots in the air that are specifically only for them to breathe. I got into serious shit, broke three ribs, for what I can tell, and just laid here since this evening telling my story.

…

Is it strange that I am calmly reliving these moments while sitting on the floor of an alley near campus, just thinking and looking at the stars?

My life was already a mess before all of this. My _father_ already hated me because I was nearly the most troublesome student in that fucking school, and if I think hard enough, he might have hated me ever since I was born. He never really gave a shit about me. Once I came home bruised all over, and all he did was glance at me and keep reading his little newspaper.

That day I had just gotten in a fight with a gang of five who found it disgusting for their boss to be seeing another man. They were loyal to the kid, mind you, the kid said I was trying to rape him, and the guys were too happy to make something out of the accusation. I remember seeing the kid smirking at me while none of the others were looking. He had even faked tears so that the guys believed him. I did stand up to them and take a few down, but I ended passing out on the floor. When I woke up they had stolen my favorite necklace and all my money.

Which was the money I was going to use to buy mom a birthday present.

Mom was maybe the only person in my whole life that actually gave a shit. She'd tend to my wounds when I got home, she'd want to know about my dates and school, she'd go shopping with me and we'd make fun of lovey-dovey couples and laugh together like a couple of high school girls, we'd see movies together till late at night waiting for dad to come home, we'd go camping in summer and tell scary stories at night, she'd steal my ice cream bowl and run around the house with me in tow just because she was bored, she'd… She'd…

She wouldn't look me in the eyes when that accident happened. I thought she knew, some of those dates I told her were with boys, it was so obvious, and she'd even play around saying that since girls were so bitchy I'd find myself a good man, I didn't even realize she hated gay people that much…

…

She wouldn't look at me at all…

… *sniff*…

And you know what? I don't know what was it that I did wrong to deserve this. I don't have friends, don't have family, I don't have _anything._

…

Maybe I'd just die here and everything would go fine in my next life…

…

**_-+*«~»*+-_**

My consciousness started to slip away. In this state, I couldn't really think, or move for the matter, like nothing at all, and… I felt emptier than I did a few minutes ago, while I was rambling about life…

…

Haha, stupid me, rambling about life when I don't even have one…

…

So I started to close my eyes, slowly, and this person suddenly came up to me and said something I couldn't really make out. Blond, oh so they were blond, it looked like a sunflower! Blue? Where'd the sunflowers go? Oh, I was looking at the sky now, I must've tilted my head up without realizing it. Oh, it was the person from before. More like an angel if you asked me.

Oh, the person is panicking? Why are they panicking? Why would they _care_? I'm a complete stranger, the fuck is up with this kid?

So without realizing it, I reached a hand up and cupped their face, my own in a soft frown, and then I said something along the lines of "Why do you care?" before I slipped out of consciousness. The last thing I heard was a squeaked word I didn't recognize.

_"__Vanitas!"_

**_-+*«~»*+-_**

I woke up slowly, not really feeling like getting up because it just goddamn hurt… Especially when the rock labeled memories hit me upside the head like a truck going at full speed through the driveway. Ugh.

The pain must've shown because next thing I know a pair of arms are pulling me back down and holding me there for a bit, deciding if they should stay there in case I got back up, but eventually they retreated.

So I grimaced and opened one eye, to see a retreating small back leave the room to go do something, and I didn't manage to see anything else besides that. Great. I was in hell knows where and with hell knows who, and that didn't sound like something I should appreciate. Like AT ALL.

Before I managed to get off the bed though, I heard Sora and the supposed "Savior" talk.

"He just woke up! What now, Sora, WHAT NOW!?"

"Calm down, Ventus. Just keep him with you for a few more days while I look for a place for him to stay."

"Keep him wi- ARE YOU INSANE!? I know that fucking guy from NOWHERE and you want me to keep him WITH ME!? ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?"

Then there were some rushed footsteps and another yells I didn't get and I got up, in time to see Sora walk in. I was so not expecting what I saw.

He looked like a kicked puppy, head down, and hands behind his back, his face in a frown. What happened to ever-sunshine-and-rainbows Sora?

"Hey. So… Ventus found you lying on the floor near his school and recognized you as my cousin, so called me and an ambulance, and the doctors treated you and this's where you are right now. The hospital." He looked up at me, _almost_ afraid of my reaction. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, calm the fuck down. Who's Ventus?" I asked.

"You remember Roxas, right? The sexy boyfriend of that pyromaniac who hangs out with me a lot?" He said, brightening a little more. Ah, now there's the annoying cousin I've known all my life.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who they are." No I didn't.

"Well, Ventus is Roxas twin. But smarter and kinder and better in every aspect." I think he added that as an afterthought, putting a finger on his chin and everything…

"O-kay… And why am I in the hospital?" Dude, seriously? Did I just ask the dumbest question ever?

"Because you had six broken ribs and a fractured cheekbone. How can you speak without feeling any pain?" Now that he mentioned it, it did hurt like a bitch. He looked suspicious, and I threw him a smirk, of course.

"It comes with experience in the battle field, pipsqueak."

"Oh… I'm no pipsqueak." Says the guy shorter than me. I laughed, which made my cheeks hurt more. Oww…

"Yeah, yeah, yes you are. So, give a ride to this injured young man to his place, will you?" I smiled sheepishly. I might as well get something out of this dipshit hole, right?

"Your place? You have a place?" He sounded incredulous, as if he couldn't believe that I had a place to stay at. I'm not that bad, am I?

"Yeah, this guy got me into this school and I'm staying at the dorms, or something. I haven't really gone there yet." I said, and he looked at me as if I sprouted two heads.

"Are you telling me you accepted some guy's invitation to get into some random school?" There he was again, going incredulous and mother-like. Damn, I hate that shit.

"Look. The guy looked kind enough, and I already saw the school, and if I'm not wrong I passed out _near_ it. That puts me in the same school as that V-something fella." He nodded, and looked as if he wanted to argue over most likely the name of that guy I-can't-remember-but-shouted-really-loud, but just grumbled a little and threw me my clothes; which were a complete and utter mess. Oh well, I've had worse.

He took me directly to the dorms, how he knew where they were probably had something to do with mister V-shouts, and then guess what? My room was number 666, which also posed for 'Devil' in some of the books I've read before. Hey, don't look at me like that, I'm actually smart and like to read a lot. It's not my fault people like to judge me!... Or maybe it is…

I got in and- surprise! A completely normal room for two people, and my stuff was already on the bed to the right, so I wouldn't need to look for my bag somewhere where I didn't knew where it was. I thought it was stolen when I passed out, actually…

So, I unpacked my stuff and went through the school books, 'cause I like doing that, don't question me, when there was a knock on the door. So, I went to open it.

There in front of me was this crazy sexy most-likely-secretary lady, who by the tag hanging near her breasts, was called Ms. Quistis Trepe.

"Mr. Valentine?" She asked, in the most frightening business voice I've ever heard. Damn, this school was going to be tough!

"Yes, should I call you Ms. Trepe?" I asked back, my voice equally business like. She studied me for a second and then her lips twitched upwards, and I could only pray that was a good thing.

"Quistis is fine. I've come from Ansem's part to give you your schedule and some other important information." She said, opening the black folder she had under her arm and giving me said schedule. Of course, I invited her in, since she had more business-like stuff to say, and while we were talking about that same stuff another knock sounded to my door. I went and opened it, just to have my breath leave me completely and my body freeze completely.

"Hello, so I'm going to be your roommate, please take care of me."

There in front of me, was the angel that saved me from hell.


End file.
